Popular Crowd of Forks High
by PoeticSensation
Summary: Bella and Alice finally make the transition from middle school to High School. Alice is excited to meet new hot guys and go to parties. Bella remains unamused until she meets a senior, Edward Cullen.
1. First Day

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. "I am so excited that we are finally in high school!"

I groaned miserably. "It's really not that big of an idea."

"What are you talking about? It's a huge deal, Bella! We'll get to meet new hot guys, go to raves and parties, and who knows what else! Which means a new wardrobe for you, young lady," Alice blabbered. She been doing just that all morning.

Alice and I had been best friends since the dawn of time. I was always the boring one who studied and made good grades while Alice was the exciting one who snuck off to high school parties and got drunk. When a guy approached us, he always asked out. This is the way things had always been so I wasn't expecting a change.

"I can't wait for the bell to ring!" she exclaimed as she bounced up and down on the parking lot bench. Her mom dropped us off ten minutes earlier. Alice was kind of pissed to make an entrance so early. She claimed that it screamed "freshman".

I looked around the parking lot as I ignored her. More cars started to pull up into the school. One of them stood out like a sore thumb. It was a red convertible with the top down. Inside was definitely what you would call the "popular crew".

Leaning on the car, was a blonde girl whose hair framed her face and ran past her shoulders. She had the body of a dancer who danced for rap videos. Her shorts hugged tightly on her ass and her shirt was a bright red whose v-cut hung low enough for a baby to get breast fed.

I turned to Alice. "They allow you to dress like that?"

"Ah, she is absolutely gorgeous! That's Rosalie Hale," Alice exclaimed. "She threw that one party that I snuck to last winter. All the guys say she is the hottest thing in the school."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice was going to adore her. Their fashion sense shared the same qualities. Today Alice took it easy and wore some khaki Bermuda shorts and a black tank. I had on my usual jeans and a solid color t-shirt.

"Look!" Alice shrieked again.

I glanced over to the direction she was pointing to find the red convertible again. This time there was a motorcycle by it.

"So what?" I asked.

"Not the vehicle! The boy!" she exclaimed.

I scanned the area for the person she was talking about and spotted him almost immediately. A tall, lanky blonde was standing by the motorcycle shouting at Rosalie. His head was a mess of curls that stopped at his chin. He had a particular look that screamed danger. He was Alice's type alright.

"That's Jasper Whitlock. We got drunk together at a party once. Do you think he will remember me?" she asked hopefully.

"Who can forget you," I chuckled. She smiled immediately.

"You're right! I'm going over to talk to him!" she beamed as she hopped up and ran over to the motorcycle. I would have protested, but she was already up and gone.

I watched her dance over there to a spot next to Jasper. She waved and he waved back giving her a confused expression.

This was embarrassing. He didn't remember her and she was about to be embarrassed in front of the whole campus. I had to do something before she reached him.

I hopped off my seat and darted as fast as I could to her. This was a bad idea. I've been a known klutz from the time I first learned how to walk. I could feel my laces dragging under my shoe causing my body to tilt. I braced for the impact. When the impact didn't come, I looked up.

"Hey there," a velvet voice called. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm Edward," the voice said again.

"Uh, hi," I replied. Those were the only words capable of leaving my mouth.

"Watch your step, freshman," he said as he stood me upright. He turned his back and walked away without another word.

"Humph!" Alice pouted. I could feel her presence next to me. "He didn't remember me at all!"

"Sorry to hear that, Alice," I said. I wasn't really paying attention to her petty little problems. I was thinking about that god of a guy who just rescued me from a few cuts and bruises.

"Earth to Bella!" she called as she waved her hand in front of my face. "The bell just rang. We need to get to our first period."

"Alright," I replied. I followed behind her as she led the way. We were lucky enough to receive first, second, and fifth period together. I needed her in order to help make the transfer from middle school to high school. I heard rumors that freshman year would be your hardest year.

"Excuse me!" Alice called out to a dark haired boy. "Where is Art?"

"Down that way, freshman," he replied.

Alice thanked him and we were on our way.

"If he weren't so ugly I would have asked for his number. Too bad," she stated. Alice was extremely shallow. If you weren't good looking and had fashion sense she wouldn't even look your way.

We reached our class in enough time so we weren't marked tardy.

"Class, Class," the teacher, Mr. Benson, called. We all stared at him waiting for him to talk. 'Welcome to Art I, freshman. I assume most of you are. For your first assignment I want you to draw anything you like. This is so I can see where your skills lie. You may begin."

As soon as the teacher hushed up, Alice turned her chair to face me.

"I want you to sit at the popular table with me at lunch," Alice said. I looked at her as though she was stupid.

"That's one Christmas present that you're not going to get," I chuckled.

"Bella, don't be such a party pooper!" she begged.

"But I am a party pooper," I whined. "Alice you can sit over there. I'll find somewhere else to sit."

"I don't want you sitting with the losers because I showed up with you. This isn't middle school anymore, Bella. I can't let people think I hang with a loser," she explained.

My face twisted. That was a low blow.

"I'm not calling you a loser. I'm trying to prevent you from being one. You have to see where I am coming from here," she said in an apologetic tone.

My frown was still apparent on my face. I couldn't look at her after she called me a loser. Instead I stared at my white sheet of paper below me and started to draw.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she apologized. "You know I never sugar coat anything."

I hated when Alice was like this. Even though she was my best friend, she was always nagging me about how boring my life is. Most recently she complained about how I didn't have a life. She never understood that I just didn't fit in with her kind of people. I couldn't stand the smell of weed and I hated alcohol. These were all activities that took interest to her. She recently picked up the taste for pills. She couldn't see what everyone at our middle school was calling her behind her back. They all called her names like slut or whore.

She really didn't care as long as her name was in people's mouth. She was so worried about what people thought about her if they saw her with an loser, but I never complained about what people would say about me if they seen me hanging with a slut. Despite everything she was still my best friend.

"Miss Swan, you have true artistic ability!" Mr. Benson exclaimed. I look down at my paper to see what I had drawn while I was lost in my thoughts. On the paper was Charlie, my father.

"I was just doodling," I explained.

"This is not mere doodling, Miss Swan. This is a masterpiece. I'm going to enjoy having you in my class," he said with a smile.

"What about my drawing, Mr. Benson," Alice asked. He looked over to her paper. It was an attempt to draw a bowl of fruit.

"It can use some work," Mr. Benson said. Apparently Mr. Benson didn't sugar coat either.

Alice scowled.

"Bastard," she whispered when he left our table. "Who needs Art anyway?" Alice hated me being better at her in anything.

After fifty-five minutes, the bell rang. I place my drawing of Charlie into my book bag. I decided I was going to give it to him as a gift when I got home.

"Come on, Bella," Alice called. I followed her to our next class.

We sat in our second period as we listened to the teacher talk on about history and the importance of studying it. I actually thought it was interesting. Alice fell asleep on his second sentence.

"Finally, that nightmare is over!" Alice said. "Well, Bella, I guess I will see you at lunch."

She departed me with a kiss on the cheek. I began to make my way to the assigned room number. The class was called Mythology. I was more than excited. Ever since I was young, I loved to listen to epics of the different types of heroes that walked in the ages of B.C. I couldn't wait until we read our first epic.

When I walked in the classroom, I immediately blushed. The only empty chair was next to the upper classman that saved me from myself this morning. He smiled when he saw my approach.

"Hey, freshman," he greeted as he pulled out the chair for me. I took the seat next to him.

"Hey…Edward," I said pretending to have forgotten his name.

"Looks like you're the only freshman in here. Not many lower classman take Mythology," he explained. "They think it's boring."

"I happen to love mythology," I stated.

"Isn't that a fact? So do you have a name?"

"Bella," I replied. He smirked.

"You're blushing," he chuckled. I was so embarrassed that I had to turn away from him and face the blackboard.

"Trying to get your dick wet, Edward?" asked a more masculine voice.

"Not every one tries to whore off every freshman, Emmett," Edward replied to the boy that was sitting behind us.

"That's not what your record says, Mr. I banged almost every girl in the school," Emmett chuckled.

All my prejudices about Edward changed at that moment. It was going to be a long school year


	2. He Makes Me Laugh

"Bella, do you want me to eat lunch with you?" Edward asked in a pleading tone.

"No thank you," I replied.

"What Emmett said wasn't true," he began. "I can promise you that."

"Sure you can," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just let me eat lunch with you. Please give me this chance," he begged.

I took a minute to examine him. How could someone so beautiful and innocent looking possibly do the things that people accused him of. He turned his mouth up to a crooked smile when he noticed me staring at him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"That's a maybe," I corrected.

"Lunch is after the next period. What is your fourth period?"

"English with Mr. Smith," I replied. He smiled his crooked smile again.

"I know exactly where that is. I'll be waiting for you outside the door when the bell rings," he promised. "See you there."

"Same to you," I called as I walked off in the direction of my class. What a pain! A guy with those looks defiantly shouldn't be hounding a girl like me. I thought we would like someone more like Alice that was sociable.

I reached my assigned classroom and took my seat next to a male with dirty blonde hair that was pulled tight back in a ponytail. He acted as though I didn't exist for the first few minutes of class.

"Hello, class! My name is Mr. Smith. In my English class, we will also be exploring Literature of the English language. Since today is the first day, it will be used as a free day," he announced.

The class full of freshman cheered at his proposal.

"Cullen, huh?" a voice asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked the voice back.

The boy sitting next to me with the dirty blonde ponytail turned to face me. "You and Cullen?"

"Who is Cullen?" I asked curiously.

He sighed as if he was annoyed. "Cullen! Edward Cullen!"

"Oh, Edward! What about him?"

"You are stupider than I thought," he chuckled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" I exclaimed. I didn't know who this guy was, but he was about to make me result to violence.

"Calm down. I only said that because Cullen has a reputation," he explained.

"I know about his reputation, and what makes you think that we are together?"

"I saw you," he simply replied.

"Well that doesn't mean anything. I just met him today, and he asked me to have lunch with him. Well, really he harassed me until I said yes," I said.

"That's always his move," he replied. "He pretends that he is desperate so the girl will feel pity towards him and say yes. Then, he goes into this whole scenario about how he is a virgin and an orphan. That's when the girls gives in and fucks him."

"And just how do you know all this?" I asked. He seemed like a stalker to me.

"He is my cousin," he replied. "He stays with my mom and me because his parents are actually dead, but as far as the virgin bull shit…don't fall for it."

"Thank you for warning me," I thanked.

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to eat lunch with Edward and me to make sure that I don't fall for his lies?" I asked rhetorically. I wasn't shocked when he gave me an answer.

"I think I will," he replied. "I would like to see the look on his face when you show up with me. That would be the perfect Kodak moment."

I laughed at his joke. He was certainly handsome, and seemed completely capable of making me laugh. Maybe he would make a good male acquaintance.

"Why do you hang out with Alice?" he asked, interrupting my laughter.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you hang out with Alice?" he asked again.

"She's my best friend," I replied.

"You two are completely different."

"It's like magnets. Magnets that are faced together at the same pole with repel. Magnets that are faced together at opposite poles attract," I explained.

"I see that you are a physics expert," he complimented. Once again, he made me laugh. The joke didn't even seem all that funny, but it made me laugh.

"You have to tell me your name!" I exclaimed.

"James," he replied. "Are you happy? You forced my name out of me."

I broke out in hysterics again.

"Am I really that funny, or are you just trying to be modest?" he asked curiously.

"It doesn't take much to make me laugh, but you are actually quite amusing. I am going to enjoy sitting next to you all year," I chuckled.

He smiled a nonchalant smile. " It still doesn't make you look good to be hanging out with someone like Alice. You do know what they say about her right?"

"I've heard most of the rumors, but what do they say?"

"They call her the stupid freshman that will do anything to fit in. When she gets drunk, they get her to do the most ridiculous things just to make them laugh. You should really tell her she needs to settle down," he suggested.

"I will," I assured. The bell rang, and I prepared myself to meet Edward.

"Let me guess," James began. "He said that he will be waiting outside your fourth period to meet you for lunch."

"Wow! You really do know your cousin," I said, suppressing a giggle.

James wrapped his arms around my shoulder as we walked outside the classroom. I could feel my blush coming, so I tried to shrink his arm to hide it. He had a nice smell. Alice used to come home from raves smelling stained of cologne. His scent I recognized as Ralph Lauren, one of Alice's favorites.

I could see the change in Edward's face as I approached him with James. First, he looked content. Now, he looked a tad bit deranged.

"James!" Edward exclaimed. He seemed annoyed. "I see you have met my friend, Bella."

"You know Bella too?" James asked with mock astonishment. "She just asked me to join her for lunch."

"It's a shame she will be joining me for lunch," Edward claimed. "Bella, have you forgotten our arrangements?"

"No," I replied. "I didn't forget. I just thought that we could all eat lunch together."

When Edward's face twisted with rage, both James and I had to suppress our laughter. James was right! Seeing him angry was a perfect Kodak moment.

"Did I miss something?" he asked angrily. "What's so damn funny."

"Relax, Edward," James said. He could no longer hold in his laughter. The sound of his laughter made me join in his hysterics.

"Fine! Have in your way. Eat lunch with Bella!" Edward exclaimed. He stormed off towards the cafeteria.

"You were right," I said to James.

"Most of time I am," he joked.

We walked down the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria. He still held his arm wrapped securely around me. I thought that at any moment he was going to take his arm down, but he never did.

Alice caught my attention as soon as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Bella! Over here!" she called. She was sitting at the table next to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. When she saw James hand around my shoulder, she scowled with disapproval. She began making her way over to where we were.

"James," she said as she got close.

"Alice," he replied back.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella! We all went to the same middle school. If you weren't so busy trying to be unnoticed, then maybe you would have known who James was, and maybe you would know the importance of not sitting with him," she explained.

"Still mad about my cousin's birthday party, huh?" he asked. A smile spread across his face. "Alice, I told you over and over that I wasn't the one who dressed you up in the doctor lingerie when you were completely wasted."

"No one was talking about that!" she screamed. "Come on, Bella. You don't want to sit with this loser!"

"Actually, Alice, I do want to sit with this loser. I would appreciate it if you would let me choose who I want to sit with," I said. She looked hurt.

"Fine then! Don't come crying to me when people call you loser!" she screamed. She stormed off back to the "popular table".

"Finally, you stand up for yourself," James said, clapping at my triumph.

"It feels good to have a little control over my life," I said with a sigh. I placed my book bag and purse in an empty seat next to me. James sat in the empty eat to the right.

"You attend all of those parties, huh?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard not to when they are thrown at your place of residence," he explained. That was right! Edward stayed with his family.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know," I answered.

"It looks like you don't have a ride home now that Alice is pissed at you. Would you like for me to give you a ride home?"

"That would be nice," I said. I already knew that I was blushing a bright tomato red. He laughed at my expression.

"That is so cute," he commented.

We spent the rest of our lunch talking to each other about ourselves. I really liked James. He was a sensible guy with a great personality. When the bell rang, indicating that the lunch wave was over, he walked me to the cafeteria entrance.

"I'll see you in the parking lot," he whispered. He leaned down to my face to peck me on the cheek. My face felt hot as all the blood in my body rushed to my head.

He blew me a kiss as he walked in the direction of his class. I could feel moisture build up in my panties as I watched him leave.

"Bad idea," Edward's voice said from behind me.

I gasped and turned around to find him standing behind me. His posture indicated that he was in a bad mood.

"May I help you?" I asked rudely.

"As a matter of fact, you can!" he exclaimed. His anger was starting to frighten me. "You can help me by staying the hell away from James."

"Why?" I asked furiously. "I happen to like him!"

"James doesn't like you back!" he scowled.

"And how do you know?"

"He just wants to get back at me!"

"Whatever! He doesn't seem like the revenge type to me. Goodbye, Edward. I'm going to class," I called as I turned my back towards him. I started to walk away in the direction towards my class.

"You will regret this!" he called back.

I shot him the middle finger without turning around. I was shocked at myself. I never used that gesture before in my life, but man did it feel good.

When I walked in my classroom, I was disgruntled to see Alice. I forgot we had the same fifth period. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, and indicating for me to sit by her. Typical Alice was already over our little dispute in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Bella!" she beamed as I sat down next to her. "Aren't you glad that we have Algebra together?"

"Sure, Alice," I answered. I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was still thinking about James.

"Guess what?" she asked me.

"What?"

"Edward is totally jealous of his cousin," she nearly screamed.

"Explain!" I demanded.

"He was talking about you two the whole lunch period. He usually gets the girls, so he was angry that James won. It was fun to see his composure ruined for a change," she giggled.

"I know," I giggled with her.

"I can't wait to go home!" Alice cried, abruptly changing the subject.

"Alice, I'm riding with James home today," I informed her.

"What!" she screamed, literally falling out of her seat.

I helped her up.

"Edward drives them both to school!" she exclaimed. "Are you insane."

What did I get myself into?


	3. Girl Talk With Alice

"Have a nice ride home, Bella," Alice called to me as she hopped in her mom's car. I groaned. Surely, her mom was going to tell Charlie about how I got home today.

"Hello, beautiful!" James exclaimed from behind me. As soon as I turned around, he caught me in a tight embrace.

We were so close that I could feel his breathing through my hair.

"Alright! Enough with the public display," Edward demanded. His scowl from earlier today still hadn't disappeared.

"All is fair in the rules of war," James whispered. I didn't think that he wanted me to hear it. I shrugged it off as nothing.

James sat in the back of the Volvo with me. He placed my hand in his, and tangled his fingers with mine. I could see Edward's expression through the rearview mirror, and it wasn't nice.

When we pulled off from the campus, I couldn't help but notice the music coming through the speakers. What did Edward know about Debussy?

"Claire De Lune?" I asked out loud.

"What was that, Bella?" James asked.

"I believe her question was pointed to me!" Edward stated smugly.

"Actually, James, I was asking Edward," I said. James frowned at my statement. "So, Edward, you listen to Debussy?"

"Best there is," he claimed. Maybe there was something to him that people didn't realize.

"Bella, don't fall for his shit! He only listens to that when he has a pretty female in the car, so they'll think that he is sensitive. He's Kid Rock all the way," James said, rolling his eyes.

"That's real mature, James," Edward snapped. "You see, Bella! James is an immature freshman. You want a real man, don't you?"

"Well, if he is a immature freshman, then what am I?" I asked.

"Girls mature faster than boys. I'm more up to speed than my cousin here," Edward stated.

James rolled his eyes again. "I see it happen every year since this dickhead became a sophomore. He tells the freshman girls the same thing. He doesn't consider you mature, Bella. He considers you gullible."

"Enough!" I shouted. "Enough of trying to get each other to look bad. I don't care who does what! Just take me home!"

They both stared at me like I was some maniac. I didn't care. I was tired of their pointless bickering. James pulled me closer to him while his tightened his hand on mine. The gesture pissed me off.

"Stop!" I shouted again. "I just met you. Stop trying to hold my hand like we are a couple. Damn! Is this how you two always treat girls?"

"As I said before, James is an idiot," Edward added in. I sighed in defeat.

As we pulled up to my house, James grabbed my hand again. I was about to protest until he silenced me by putting his finger against my lips.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience I might have caused you. I like you, Bella. A lot. I just hope that you will let me like you," he said. It almost sounded like he was pleading. I could hear Edward mocking him quietly in the front seat.

"Can I take you out this weekend?"

"I'll think about it, James," I replied. I hopped out the car, and slammed the door shut. That ride home was like a ride to hell. Is this what Alice felt when boys hounded her all the time?

I heard their car take off as I made my way to my front porch. I was happy to be out of that nightmare. I unlocked my house door, and walked in. Before I could toss my things down, a little dark-haired pixie attacked me.

"Tell me everything!" she shrieked.

"Get off me first!"

"Sorry, Bella," Alice beamed. "Give me every juicy detail!"

She dragged me to the couch, and made me sit down while she stood up. Her expression was anxious was so anxious that she couldn't even stand straight. Her bouncing would have been funny if I wasn't so bothered.

"It was terrible!" I exclaimed. Her smile was replaced by a frown.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"All they did was fight. They kept trying to make each other look bad, and James was trying to tear my hand off. I told him that I just met him. He came on a little too strong," I exclaimed.

"Bella, you didn't!" Alice shrieked.

"What's wrong with telling him he came on too strong?"

She thumped me on the head. "What's wrong with it? I'll tell you what's wrong with it! You are supposed to let them come strong. They want a strong woman that's able to handle them. They don't want a weak woman who will probably cry when they touch their goodies!"

"Alice!" I shrieked.

My face was completely flushed red. I hated it when she talked about sex. I was still a virgin, and the thought of any thing touching me that way made me shrivel. Of course I looked at some of my dad's porn collection, but they all made me flush. The women screamed like they were truly being hurt, and a penis was ugly to look at. I never actually seen one in person, but on television they looked deformed. I couldn't imagine something with veins pulsing inside of me.

"Bella, it's time to grow up," Alice suggested. "We are in high school now, and I can assure you that James is going to try and fuck you. I'll coach you through it!"

This situation made me feel like I was watching the movie _Cruel Intentions_ with Sarah Michelle Gellar.

"I can't do it, Alice. I just can't," I whined.

"Yes you can," she said, trying to drill it into my head. "First, I want you to say dick."

"What?" I was flushed again.

"You heard me. Either say dick or cock. Your choice," she demanded.

"Why can't I call it a penis?" I asked. "That's a nice name for it!"

"Bella, when you talk dirty, you don't want to say 'give me that penis'!" she exclaimed. She was right, and I knew it. In the videos the girl would say disgusting things like "push that dick harder". I don't even think filth like that can come through my mouth.

"Oh, baby, why don't you stick that dick a little harder in my pussy?" Alice said seductively. I didn't even think her high soprano voice could get that low.

I looked at her with a questioning look.

"What?" she asked when she caught my glare. "I had a lot of practice. Now, I want you to try."

"Um…oh, baby, push that…dick…a…little harder?"

"No! No! No!" Alice said furiously. "You cannot hesitate! You sounded terrified. No guy wants a girl who is scared of dick, Bella."

She stormed into the kitchen, claiming that she would be back. I waited on the couch for her. I felt ashamed of myself. How come every girl developed the gene to be sexy except for me? Did I have a glitch in my brain?

When Alice came back, she had and object in her hand. I should have known! She went into the kitchen to find something that remotely looked like a penis.

"Now, Bella, if you get lucky James's dick is going to be bigger than this. We are going to experiment," she informed as she held the hot dog.

"Alice, Charlie will be home soon. I don't think he'll be happy with our discussion," I stated.

"We will be through before Charlie gets home, Bella," she assured. I was disgruntled that my escape plan didn't work.

Alice placed the hot dog in between her legs. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is serious, Bella. Do you want to know what to do?"

I shook my head.

"Well, too bad! You're going to learn!" she exclaimed. "Now, as you figure, this is where his dick will be. When he gets happy, it will grow and harden. That is when you take control. What you are going to do is grab his dick through his pants, and say something dirty."

"Something like what?" I asked. I couldn't help but to be interested. After all, she was right. I needed to grow up.

"Is all that length for me?" Alice demonstrated, rubbing the hot dog to show me what action I should make.

Suddenly, the door opened. Alice threw the hot dog on the table quickly, and turned the T.V. on.

"Hello, girls," Charlie greeted.

"Hello," we both greeted back.

After he placed all of his police items down, he came into the living room to sit with us.

"I see you girls have already eaten," he stated, pointing to the hot dog on the table. I had to turn away from him to blush so I wouldn't give us away.

"Bella here thought she could eat three, but she gave in at two," Alice explained. I never understood the art of lying, but Alice did. She was good at it.

"That's Bella for you. Her eyes get bigger than her stomach!" he chuckled.

"Well, Charlie, I'm going to be headed out," Alice stated, getting up from the couch.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Dad, she stays two houses down," I reminded.

"That's right," he said, slapping his hand on his head.

When Alice made her exit, I headed up to my room. It was uncomfortable when Charlie and I sat in silence. He never really had anything to talk about, and I never really wanted to talk to him. It was easier when we stayed out of each other's way.

When I got out of the shower, I immediately headed for bed. Today's events completely wore me out. So this is what it is like to be desired. In a way, I liked the feeling. I never had attention from the opposite sex before. It felt good to know that someone was possibly thinking about me right now. I was grateful to realize that I forgot to tell Alice that James asked me out. I was sure the sex lesson would have been much worse. I decided to practice on my own.

"Dick," I whispered. That wasn't so bad. My private area tingled at the thought of it. I needed to stop calling it a private area, too!

"Pussy," I whispered again. "Dick, dick, dick, dick, DICK!"

"You say something sport?" Charlie called.

"No," I called back.


	4. Stupid Big Boobed Strawberry Blonde

"Hurry up, Bella!" Alice screamed from down my stairs.

I was getting ready for school, and Alice was my ride. Her mother agreed to drop us off a little later than she did yesterday after Alice argued her down.

"I'm coming, Alice," I assured her. At the current moment, I was busy trying to do something attractive with my hair. I usually just let it hang, but I wanted to look more feminine for James.

"I'm coming up there," Alice called. I could hear her stomping up the stairs.

I tried to hurry the process up, but I was having no luck with the mess on my head. When Alice entered, she gasped at the sight.

"What in the name of Prada are you trying to do?" she asked. She was always hysterical when it came to hair and clothes.

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to look attractive today," I explained.

"Why didn't you just ask me? You know that I would have loved to help!"

"Sorry, Alice. It's just that your version of attractive and my version are two different things," I explained.

"Well, guy version of attractive is the same as mine, so sit your butt down and let me do your hair," she demanded. "You already did enough damage to yourself."

When she got my brush in her hands, she started forcing it to tame my hair. Her hands were like speed demons as the worked throughout the mess I created. When she was through, my hair was pinned up in a messy bun. Little strands hung around my ears. I tried to pull them back into the bun, but Alice slapped my hand away.

"It's supposed to be like that. Guys like messy," she explained. "Now, come on. My mom's probably having a heart attack."

The ride to school was silent. Alice's mother didn't even complain about how late I was getting out of the door. I never saw why Alice complained about her mother. She never fussed at Alice or anything. I would kill to trade Charlie in for her. Alice just didn't know how good she had it.

"Thanks for the ride, Ms. Brandon," I called to her mother as she drove off.

We were now at the school. The scene was the exact same as yesterday. The popular kids stood in a crowd next to their expensive cars. I could tell that Alice was marveling them.

"Do you think my mom would buy me a car for my birthday this year?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Alice, your mom buys you everything that you ask for," I reminded her.

"She probably won't even let me drive it this year," she pouted. "Stupid driver license age!"

"Alice, your mother never tells you that you can't do anything," I reminded again.

Of course, she wasn't paying attention. When I looked in the direction she was looking, I just laughed. She was looking at Jasper again.

"Just what is so funny?" she asked as if she was offended.

"It's just that you go out your way for him to notice you, but you can't see that it isn't working. Maybe you should try a new technique," I suggested.

"What do you know?" she asked rhetorically.

I wanted to retaliate and defend for myself, but I knew that I would loose, so I just shrugged it off.

"You better use the techniques that I taught you yesterday! Here comes James," she warned, looking over at me to make sure that I was presentable. "Sit up straight, Bella! Guys hate girls with bad posture."

I did exactly as she told me. When he came over to our bench, he stopped to take in the new look I had.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for a girl named Bella," he said with mock confusion.

"You know it's me silly," I chuckled.

"I know," he claimed as he flashed his remarkable smile.

"Do you like it?" I asked. Alice elbowed me in the side. I had to bit my tongue so I wouldn't gasp. Of course this would be a rule breaker. She would tell me that I wasn't supposed to ask if he liked my new style.

He smiled. "Alice, you wouldn't mind if I escort Bella to class, will you?" he asked her. Just as he asked the bell rang.

"She's all yours," Alice chimed as she hopped off the bench to run to our Art I class.

"Wow. I feel like a child who has just been passed off to the other parent," I chuckled. When he laughed at my joke, I was a bit surprised. I wasn't trying to be funny, which made me think that he was just laughing at me to get on my good side.

"Come on, Bella. You're going to be late," he said, tugging at my sleeve.

"Where id Edward?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know about him?" he replied furiously. His expression changed from being amused to being angry.

"Chill, James. I was just asking," I assured him.

"Oh," he said. I could see the redness from his anger leave his face. "Say, Bella, I am truly sorry about yesterday. I should have asked you before I held your hand that way."

"It's okay, James," I said. I tried to lower my voice the way Alice did yesterday. I was aiming for sexy, but it came out sounding like I had a stomach ache.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I got some pepto in my locker."

"I'm fine," I sighed. "You know what? If you want to hold my hand, then I won't protest. Like you said yesterday, I'm going to let you like me."

We were now outside of my art classroom.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smile on his face. He backed me up into the wall right outside of the door. I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded. "Then you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend?"

I nodded again. I was completely fidgety. I never experienced anything like this before. I thought I was going to have a stroke before it was over. His body was now pressing into me, forcing me with no escape.

"Which means that you wouldn't mind me doing this," he said. I was curious as to what he was talking about until I saw him close his eyes and lean his face into mine.

Now, I was completely afraid. I had no idea on how to go about this. I never been kissed, or groped. I didn't know how to make out! All I knew, were on tapes of porn under my dad's bed.

He lips were almost to mine. I braced myself by closing my eyes, also.

"Bella!" Alice's voice sounded. Thank God for that high-pitched voice!

I opened my eyes to see James's face etched with anger.

"Go away, pixie!" he growled. He sounded extremely mad.

"No I will not! Bella is going to be late in five seconds!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, James," I apologized. I ducked from under his arm and entered the classroom. Before I closed the door, he blew me a kiss.

Alice and I made it to our seats right before the bell sounded.

"You are a genius!" I nearly squealed. "How did you know to come and save me?"

"Well, I figured that you were gone long enough, so I decided to come look for you, but as soon as I opened the door, I found you in trouble. Bella, I knew you weren't ready for that kiss. That's going to be our next lesson," she explained seriously.

"Well, what was I ready for?" I asked her.

"You were ready to try and talk sexy to him," she said. I blushed at my failed attempt.

"Actually, I wasn't. I tried, but it came out sounding like I was constipated."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said that it was okay when he held my hand. I sort of gave him hell about it yesterday," I informed.

"Looks like we have to work on that before lunch," Alice said.

I frowned at her. "I doubt we can do our lesson in front of everyone."

"Everybody, hush!" the art teacher called throughout the classroom. "Today we are going to start with kaleidoscopes."

The rest of the class was filled with the teacher giving us instructions on how to make a kaleidoscope. It looked simple enough, but Alice complained about the time he said it would take to complete it.

"I suggest that the talented artist in the classroom use paint while the rest of you can use color pencils," he suggested as the bell rang.

When we were out the classroom, Alice wrapped her arm around me to whisper.

"We are going to try getting as much practice as we can in History," she informed. I nodded my head to show her that I approved. I wanted as much practice as possible.

History passed by the same as yesterday, boring and dull. Alice whispered advice to me the whole period. Whispering seemed to help me make my voice sound more sexy. Both Alice and I decided that I would whisper instead of making my voice deeper.

"Okay, Bella, I am about to depart from you. If you remember our practice, I don't see what could go wrong," she assured. She winked at me, and then she was off.

When I entered my mythology class, I found myself without a seat. I couldn't fathom why until I saw that my seat that was next to Edward's was occupied.

"Excuse me," I said, clearing my throat to the occupant.

When she looked at me, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Sitting in my seat, was a strawberry blonde girl who should have belonged to a modeling agency.

By the way she held her posture, I could tell she was way older than me. She wore a green tank that showed her double d's and a black mini skirt that showed her tan, muscular legs. Her hair was pulled into a neat looking low side ponytail so that it could rest on her shoulder. I thought Alice said boys liked messy.

"I'm sorry," she claimed. Even her voice was dazzling. "Is this your seat."

"Yes," I replied. I really didn't want to start anything with her.

"My bad. Edward and I were just catching up," she giggled. Great! She was one of those bimbo blondes who thought everything was funny and acted stupid to look cute.

"Bella, this is Tanya," Edward said, introducing me to her as if I wanted to be introduced. She stood up and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I muttered.

She acted as though she didn't hear the reluctance in my tone.

"Bella! That is such a cute name," she chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I hope to talk to you soon, Bella," she said as she made her way to the back of the classroom. She found a seat open by Emmett and sat down.

"What's up, Bella?" Edward asked me.

I slumped down in my chair. Even with the new hairstyle, I looked nothing in comparison to her. I had to remind myself that it was James I needed to look good for.

"What is Barbie doing here?" I asked rhetorically.

"Tanya's in this class," Edward informed. "She came back from her vacation a little late, so she missed the first day of school."

"Where did she go? California?" I asked. I was referring to her tan.

"No, she went to Alaska to visit her folks," he corrected.

She could even stay tan in one of the most sunless places. What couldn't this girl do!

"Have you seen James this morning?" he asked.

"Actually I have," I said smugly. "After all, he is my boyfriend."

"Congratulations," Edward said. He was obviously unaffected by the news.

"Hey, Bella," Tanya's perfect voice called.

I turned around to see what she wanted.

"Can you swap seats with me so that Edward and I can catch up?" she asked. I didn't want to seem like it mattered who sat with Edward, so I agreed.

Once I got my things situated in her original spot, I looked up at my neighbor. He flashed an enormous smile at me.

"Hello, freshman!" Emmett said.


End file.
